bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Spear King Raydn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20355 |no = 505 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 20, 55, 58, 61, 63, 65 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 15, 15, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 19, 54, 57, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 71, 74, 77 |bb_distribute = 20, 8, 20, 9, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 53, 56, 59, 61, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111 |sbb_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The cool-headed Guardian with superior spear wielding skills who fought for his good friend. Upon seeing Sodis he realized instantly that he had no ill will towards him. However, he countered any who dare interfere in the fight between Sodis and his friend who wished to fight him one on one. There are some who say he sided with the traitors, noting that at one point he vanquished a horde of priests who had come to defeat Sodis. |summon = I only wish to carry out my will. It's just that my objectives seem to sometimes match up with yours. |fusion = You're quite relentless to have put so much into my training. I'll try to meet your expectations. |evolution = Let us understand what power is. You seem to be an interesting one. There's someone you should meet. | hp_base = 4568 |atk_base = 1450 |def_base = 1457 |rec_base = 1355 | hp_lord = 6022 |atk_lord = 1911 |def_lord = 1911 |rec_lord = 1679 | hp_anima = 6765 |rec_anima = 1481 |atk_breaker = 2109 |def_breaker = 1713 |atk_guardian = 1713 |def_guardian = 2109 |rec_guardian = 1580 |def_oracle = 1812 | hp_oracle = 5725 |rec_oracle = 1976 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Freezing Unity |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Water types |lstype = Attack |bb = Flood Gate |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Niflheimr |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boost to Spark damage for 3 turns & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20354 |evointo = 20356 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 20191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Raydn 3 }}